


The Hottest LorAx

by monday_shoes



Series: EAD Birthday Bash [12]
Category: The Lorax (2012)
Genre: Art, F/M
Language: Sindarin
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22197274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monday_shoes/pseuds/monday_shoes
Summary: I forgot about the ship you wanted and only drew Lorax, bcause he's too hot, but t's fixed now. IDk what tumblr style anthropomorphized truffula trees are like, tho.
Relationships: The Lorax/Anthropomorphized Truffula Self Insert
Series: EAD Birthday Bash [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666675
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	The Hottest LorAx

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BiffElderberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/gifts).




End file.
